1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to an umbrella holder for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,287; 4,378,888; 4,723,748; 5,046,662; 5,709,328; and 5,584,403 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse umbrella holders and storage devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical vehicle umbrella holder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved vehicle umbrella holder and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.